User talk:Subtank
Archive Dead Space Fanon request I'm not sure how significant a request this is, but if possible could you update how the Dead Space Fanon Wiki looks on monobook, as well as the Oasis tab? Auguststorm1945 23:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Will do this week.— subtank (7alk) 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) NavBar Hey Subtank, how are you! I'd like to bring to your attention that the current color of the navigation bar does not match the overall layout, so you may want to change the color value to #3D2B1F , so that blends in :) And while we are at it, though kind of nitpicking, can you add the rule -moz-radial-gradient(center top , #3D2B1F 0%, #000000 100%); and -webkit-radial-gradient(center top, #3d2b1f 0%,#000000 100%); to the element ".oasis-dark-theme #EditPageHeader" so that we can have the result shown in the screenshot, instead of the current grey? Please, do leave some kind of response; this time I am also asking about something that is probably one of the first things one sees upon visiting, unlike those log templates ;) . Cheers! P.S. By the way, the search field is broken. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done and fixed.— subtank (7alk) 17:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awesome Thanks for the compliment! Always appreciated! OtterSurf 12:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Regards Hey, Subtank. I'd like to preface this by apologizing in advance if I come off as overly brusque, forward, or pretentious - I just felt this needed to be said as concisely and directly as possible. That being said. You're probably tired of hearing people complain about Unus Mundus, and I understand that. I would probably be tired of hearing about this issue too, in your place. This being said, I wish to direct you to the following page. More specifically, the latest comment thread. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FallensinX/Dead_Space:_The_Lone_Survivor I think Unus' comments speak for themselves. I realize that people are entitled to their opinions. But this is getting ridiculous. The Wiki's supposed to be a friendly place, and Unus is just making people unwelcome without adding anything. It's clear that he has no real interest in contributing to the wiki, and is only here to offend as many people as possible - virtually all of his edits involve posting on blogs to insult the authors (or so I gather from his contributions log). If I may speak more personally...In speaking to him last time, you mentioned your belief in his "good intentions". At the time, I also tried to assume the best. Looking at the above, though...well, I find it hard to believe that he really has any "good intentions" in mind - and if he does, the expression's certainly perverse. But, again, that's just my personal impression - take it as you will. In any case, if you could, perhaps, speak to him more directly (perhaps a warning on his talk page, or somesuch?), I think it would be greatly appreciated. Best, - d2r 19:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Shade Link's recently put up a blog calling for Unus to be banned. Guess he's got people more riled up than I thought. I thought I'd leave you a link; I figured you might want to step in before things get out of hand. :http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shade_Link/Ban_Request:_Unus_Mundus ::Replied to blog. And yes, I'll talk to Unus right now. :) — subtank (7alk) 12:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for addressing this promptly - I think it helps to have a more official dialogue about stuff like this. As a personal note...I still don't share your rosy opinion of Unus' motives, but I agree with you that banning would be excessive. Anyway, thanks again. See you around the Wiki. - d2r 22:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no you don't! When you posted that ASCII facepalm, I immediately remembered what you are about to see in the link bellow, and firefox crashed just as I was uploading the pic on imageshack! So, it's not relevant now, but heck it would have been if I had not crashed and if you had not left :P ! It's the last of the coding projects I had on the second semester, and this is how I had sent it over to the professor :P (no I did not create the ASCII image, I found it ready on the internets) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :No comment. :P — subtank (7alk) 11:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Overhaul Hey Subtank. Long time no see. How's that walkthrough overhaul doing? I've been meaning to ask if it's any use to talk about it at all. Was the idea scrapped entirely? 23:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not forgotten. A lot of things going on in reality. I can only spare some of my available free time to socialise and say hi. Oh, Hi! — subtank (7alk) 16:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Aww :( ::I still visit wikia daily so leave a message on my talk page when you are ready. 01:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Oi, 'allo 'allo there, haven't seen you in a while Komodo, how've you been? If you want some help with the walkthroughs, I'm finally getting some extra time with issues in the lab having settled, so feel free to ask; hell, what with Subtank being away so much, I've been freed up even more with one of my most time-consuming tasks being rendered fruitless temporarily. -Haegemonia(talk) 05:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey. Thigs are worse that I hoped, but better than I feared. And I have no idea about the walkthroughs. I talked the idea over with Subtank in August or something and she said she will make a Walkthrough section overhaul back in September. My part was done by that time and eventually I just posted the videos as seen today because no update ever came. They might need a little promotion though judging by an average of 100 views on harder chapters. 01:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) DS2 DLC Thank you! I was just wondering if we should organise what armour and weapons go to what pack. I was a little frustrated when the PlayStation store didn't tell me what the pack contains. I also noticed the Dead Space 2 page just briefly mentions them, with no actual information being given on their contents. I feel as though, at the very least, more information should be added for users trying to find information on DLC. --The Milkman | I always . 20:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) More Wallpaper Suggestions I thought these could be cool too. :) Good day to you!!! DS2117 23:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Zealot Dismember :Could you perhaps make a submission on Project:Wallpaper instead? — subtank (7alk) 18:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Page Needs Fixing Hey, this is The Milkman. I noticed there are 6 equal signs that look like this on the Dead Space 2 ''page: '' Looks as though someone was trying to create a header. It doesn't come up when I try to edit it, and undoing it does nothing. Please clean it up if you can. --The Milkman | I always . 06:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Already fixed it, no need to worry; thanks for bringing that to our attention. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Major update coming at the end of this month!" *puppy eyes* 23:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. Oh, also see this :) — subtank (7alk) 23:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Le Gasp. Sweet. 01:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Too bad it doesn't work anywhere else I frequent. 19:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog vs. Forum Hey Subtank, it's been a while since I've been active on the DS Wiki, and I'd like to ask of your assistance once more. To my surprise, I've never really been clear if fan-fics belong in the forums or are allowed to be posted as blogs. I personally find it more convenient to post them in my User Blog, and I like receiving feedback via the comments section. I'd also rather not venture to the DS Fanon Wiki because of . . . well . . . that rather messy debacle with a certain user from a while back. In short, is this all right? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 02:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, it's me again. I've noticed a delay with the comments loading onto my blogs lately, but I'm not sure if it's just a problem experienced by me. Allow me to elaborate: I can see the number of comments that are supposed to be left on my blog (from the Main Page and the Recent Wiki Activity), but once I go to read the comments, there aren't any there. The only way I can see them is if I make an edit to the actual blog. I'll add a few pictures below to show you what I'm talking about. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) File:DSWiki1.jpg| File:DSWiki2.jpg| File:DSWiki3.jpg| File:DSWiki4.jpg| :See this for clarification on fan-fics. As for the delay, I can do nothing as the problem is on Wikia's end.— subtank (7alk) 23:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, it seems okay to post them as a blog. Thanks. Hope Wikia does something about the delay issue. ::- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 00:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC)